An Unforeseen Love
by Joana Banana
Summary: True love is discovered in this story by Draco and someone from his childhood... please read and review! it's a good story! :)
1. The Realization

A/N Hey, all this is my first Harry Potter fan fic. please review and tell me what you think! And for all of you who agree with me that Draco is really a sweet guy deep down, YOU ROCK!! ( Peace, love and bullet-proof marshmallows!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and some of the characters. J.K Rowling owns the rest!  
  
  
  
Chapter One - The Realization  
  
"Joana, wake up! You're going to miss the train!" My mother, Jadelynn Amatoria shouted.  
  
I jumped out of bed, looking at my clock. It was 9:30am, and I had to be at Platform 9 and ¾ in a half an hour! Thank goodness I showered last night and my packing was finished!  
  
My mother and I quickly packed my things into the car after I threw my clothes on, and then we were headed off to Kings Cross Station and platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"You excited, Jo? Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been sending you owls quite frequently."  
  
"Yes, mother, I can't wait to see my friends again." Little did my mother know that there was someone else I couldn't wait to see. I didn't want to tell her, not yet. I don't think she would be happy, considering the family this person comes from.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Jo? Your mind is off in space."  
  
"Was just thinking about seeing all of my friends again. Mother, can Harry come to visit next summer? It was a little lonely, just you and I, and I'm sure he would appreciate the time away from the Dursleys."  
  
"We'll see, Joana," My mother said in her "let's not talk about this right now" voice. "Well, now, here we are!"  
  
I kissed my mother good-bye and gathered my trunk and Whiskers, my gerbil (she's kind of like a rat), and headed to the platform.  
  
"JOANA!!!!!!" I turned my head, and saw Harry running towards me.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!" We ran to each other, and threw our arms around each other in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much! How are you?"  
  
"I'm wonderful now! It's great to be headed back to Hogwarts!" He kissed me on the cheek. "Now we just need to find Ron and Hermione."  
  
"HARRY! JO! OVER HERE!" came the shout of Ron Weasley, another one of our friends.  
  
"RON!" Harry and I shouted at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.  
  
I ran over to Ron, and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "Next summer, we are all getting together. I missed you guys too much!" I said to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Have you guys seen Hermione yet?" Ron asked us.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, afraid not, mate. Lets go look for her."  
  
"Ok, you guys go that way, I'll go this way," I told Ron and Harry.  
  
"K," they said in unison.  
  
I started walking, and began thinking about him. His beautiful gray eyes, his gorgeous lips, and the way he smiled at me. I hope to see him soon, but it will be hard with Ron, Harry, and Hermione around.  
  
Suddenly, I bumped into someone, "Oh, sorry," I said. I looked up to see who it was. My heart skipped a beat. It was Draco Malfoy, the very person I had just been thinking of.  
  
"Well, hello there, Joana. How was your summer?" he asked.  
  
"It was ok, I guess. How was yours?"  
  
"It was ok."  
  
"Oh." I didn't know what to say! I hope that I'm not making a fool of myself.  
  
"I see you've decided to grow your hair. I like it. It looks very nice?"  
  
I blushed. "Thank you, Draco."  
  
"You are quite welcome," Draco sighed. "I'm afraid I must be off. Don't want Crabbe and Goyle to think that I've gotten lost. Good day, Joana, hope to see you again soon." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving my heart racing.  
  
Why am I getting all worked up over Draco? Up until last year, he was a total jerk to all of us. Why am I letting his charm work on me? He's probably just using me as a prank or something. Besides, nothing will ever come of it. He would never date a Gryffindor, especially one that is best friends with his sworn enemy, Harry Potter.  
  
Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up, bringing me out of my trance. "HERMIONE! I am so happy to see you! I missed you so much!" I squealed, hugging her.  
  
"I've missed you too, so much! Next year you have to come and visit!" She smiled, and well all linked arms and walked onto the train, knowing it would leave soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is now several weeks later, as I sit with Hermione in the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Jo, what's up with you? You've seemed distant since we got here. I know you, and I know something is on your mind. Please tell me what it is. We are best friends, you know."  
  
I sighed, "Oh, Hermione, it isn't that simple. It is so complicated, and I fear that you will hate me if I tell you."  
  
"Could I ever hate you?"  
  
"Well, I. No, you couldn't."  
  
"So tell me."  
  
I took a deep breath, wondering how I was going to start. "Well, I like someone, a lot." I stopped, trying to figure out how to tell her it was our sworn enemy.  
  
"It's Harry, isn't it?"  
  
"Well. No, it isn't Harry, or Ron."  
  
"Well, who then?"  
  
I sighed again. "Promise you won't hate me?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!?"  
  
"No, Hermione, I'm not kidding."  
  
"Oh, my goodness. Harry and Ron are going to freak! You know that Harry likes you, right?"  
  
"Yes, I know he likes me, but I think of him as a brother. Please don't tell them. Let me do it, please. And I will only tell them if something develops between us. I don't want them to know if he doesn't like me and is a total jerk. If that happens, I'll drop it, and I'll stop being so distant. Please, Hermione, let me figure this out on my own. Please."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ok, I won't tell them. But if he hurts you, please don't let it ruin you. He's not worth it, Jo."  
  
"Ok, I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DRACO! Wake up!!!" Crabbe shouted in my ear.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked, groggily.  
  
"It's time to go and have breakfast. Come on, now. Get up!"  
  
"Ok, I'm getting up. Go ahead without me, I'll catch up."  
  
"Ok, Malfoy. Meet you in the hall."  
  
I grumbled as I got up and got dressed. I had been in the middle of the most marvelous dream. She was in it. With her beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, and that amazing smile. Pull yourself together, man. She's just a girl.  
  
I stumbled down the stairs and through the common room. I looked at the clock, and realized I'd better hurry if I wanted to make breakfast. As I was walking, I was thinking about her, dreaming of her, wondering if there was any chance that she might like me. And then suddenly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I." My heart began to race. It was her!  
  
"It's my fault, Draco, I wasn't watching where I was going," Joana said, blushing.  
  
"It's ok. I wasn't either. Let me help you with this." I bent over and started helping to pick up the papers and books she had been carrying. As I did that, our hands touched, and she looked at me and blushed slightly. "What brings you to this area of the school?" I asked.  
  
"I was actually hoping to speak with you," she said, blushing.  
  
"S-speak with me? Why?"  
  
"There is something I wish to discuss with you, but not now, later, in more private a place. Meet me after breakfast in the far left corner of the library. I know of a place we can talk. Will you come?"  
  
"I. of course."  
  
She held out a folded piece of paper, "Here, take this and read this. Think about what is said, and tell me your reaction later when we meet." With that, she was off.  
  
Draco, You must understand that this is hard for me to write. I tend to be somewhat a shy person, especially with those who I like. Yes, that is what this is all about. I like you, Draco. A lot. I told Hermione last night, and she was surprised, none the less. But she told me that I should follow my heart, and that I am. I thought about you all summer, with your gray eyes and kind smile. I know I sound like a blubbering idiot, but I can't keep it in any longer. I've had feelings for you since last year, when you helped me to study for potions. You were so kind to me, when it was just us, you didn't poke fun at me, you were kind. I hope to see more of that side of you, more of the boy that you have become this year. Think about this, Draco, think about it long and hard, and I hope to see you later. If you don't like me, you don't have to show up. I'll understand. Fondly, Joana  
  
I could hardly believe the words written on the page. Could it be true? Does she fancy me? I can't believe that this is happening, someone that I like, who I never thought that I would have a chance with because of her friends and who I am, likes me? I can't wait for later, and the moment I tell her my true feelings. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, I told him"  
  
"You did? Really?"  
  
"Well, kind of. I gave him a note, and told him to meet me in the library after breakfast. In the note I told him. If he doesn't like me, he won't show up. At least that is what I wrote in the note."  
  
"What note?" Harry asked, sitting beside me.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Harry."  
  
"Leave it be for now, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
Ron joined us shortly, and Hermione and I listened as the boys talked about the upcoming quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. As breakfast ended, I started to feel nervous. I knew that in only a few short minutes I would find out if there was to be a chance between Draco and myself.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go to the library. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Ok, Jo, we'll see you later. Just don't turn into Hermione. She's there too much." Ron joked.  
  
I giggled as I walked away, walking to my fate. 


	2. The Beginning

A/N Here's Chapter two!!! Yay! Please review guys! No reviews yet!! *wipes away tear* ( love you all!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most of this, yada yada yada JK Rowling owns HP and others. yada yada yada  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - The Beginning  
  
I sat in my usual chair, waiting for him to come. I was so afraid that he wouldn't come, and that he would use this to poke fun at me. For some reason though, I also had a feeling he would come.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi. You came"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does that mean.?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since last year. The same time you started liking me. The moment our hands touched, I knew. But I was afraid that we would have no chance, you being friends with Potter and all."  
  
Tears filled my eyes as I realized that he really did like me. That I would get to know him, and the feel of his lips on mine, and his touch. I couldn't believe my luck. I couldn't wait to tell Hermione. "Let's go for a walk," I said.  
  
"Alright." He took my hand. "Lead the way."  
  
I stood up, and began to walk to the secret place where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I hang out. I knew that they wouldn't be there. Hermione was keeping them busy for me.  
  
When we arrived, I said to Draco, "close your eyes and imagine a door in front of you, then imagine yourself opening it, and walk through."  
  
We both closed our eyes, and within seconds we were in the room. "How did you find out about this?"  
  
"I don't know. Hermione told us about it one day. It has been great for studying, and a great place to get away from." I was interrupted by Draco's lips meeting mine. When they did meet, I could almost feel lightning sparking between the two of us. It was amazing.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" He smiled at me.  
  
"Probably as long as I've wanted you to." I smiled back at him, feeling the need to pinch myself. "Is this real? Or is this just a dream?"  
  
"I'm not sure, myself? Shall we see?" He grinned mischievously at me, putting his hand behind my neck, bringing me closer to his lips, kissing me. I could barely believe that I was here with Draco, and that he was kissing me.  
  
He stopped suddenly, his hands on my face, looking at me. "What is it, Draco?"  
  
He sighed. "I love it when you call me Draco, instead of Malfoy. When you called me Draco on the train for the first time, my heart nearly stopped." He smiled, looking deep into my eyes. "You are so beautiful. Please forgive me for all the things I said to you over the past 5 years. I was blind. I didn't realize how wonderful you were then. I feel like I've been reborn - a new Draco. To think that someone as kind and gentle as you could fall for me; a mean, snobbish, sour, prick. I never thought that I would be so lucky." He kissed me again.  
  
I pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What about our parents?"  
  
"I. I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"You know that my mother would never let me date you."  
  
"I know. Nor would my father. Our families have been feuding for as long as I can remember." He sighed.  
  
"We don't have to tell them, you know. We could keep it a secret. They would never have to know."  
  
"You're right. Now that I've found you, I don't want our parents to come between us."  
  
"How are we going to tell everyone else? Harry and Ron are going to flip out."  
  
"I fear they will. I think most of Slytherin house will as well. They won't take kindly to a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor."  
  
"Let's keep it secret. At least for a while. Until we are ready to tell them."  
  
"Ok, if you are sure."  
  
"I am. I don't want to tell them, not yet. I am so afraid of their reaction."  
  
"Don't fear that, my dear. As long as we're together it will work out." He kissed my forehead, then my lips.  
  
We sat together for a while, kissing each other, and holding each other close. I didn't want to leave his side. It was amazing. When I looked into his eyes, I knew that I was in trouble. I knew that I was falling in love with him.  
  
Draco looked at his watch. "Oh, man! I have to be getting to Quidditch practice. Meet me after dinner, in this same place." He looked at me. "Oh, how I will miss you until then."  
  
I touched his face, and then kissed him good-bye, watching him as he walked through the secret entrance. I felt as if nothing could bring me down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stumbled to the showers, feeling very worn out. I had taken quite a beating at practice today. I guess it was my own fault, having my mind somewhere else. I smiled. Thinking of her made me feel different, almost giddy. I couldn't wait to see her after dinner tonight.  
  
"Malfoy, what's wrong with you? Why are you smiling?" Goyle asked me.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about how we are going to kick Gryffindor's butt next week."  
  
"Oh. Well, Crabbe and I are going to go pick on some first year Ravenclaw's. Care to join us?"  
  
"No, thanks. I have to shower, and I am quite sore." For some strange reason, I didn't feel like being my usual self, picking on others. I wasn't about to tell Goyle that, though. I would think I've turned into a whimp or something.  
  
"Ok, Malfoy, your loss." He walked away. I let out a sigh of relief, surprising myself.  
  
What's gotten into you, Draco. Normally you would jump at the chance to pick on some weak first years. Man, you're a weakling. No, you're not. That's your father talking. You are perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with not wanting to be a bully. In fact, I hate being a bully. I'm tired of this stupid act. Maybe now, with Joana, I can let the real me show. I know it's going to be hard, but maybe I'll be accepted. And if not, at least I'll have Joana.  
  
I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. As I got in the shower, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she was here with me. Man, that would be great. To see her beautiful body, naked and wonderful, right here in front of me would be a dream come true. I spent the entirety of my shower thinking of her, having to turn the water cold as it drew near to the end, making my obvious hard-on go down. I couldn't go to dinner with him standing up happy, for the school to see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I burst into the room I shared with Hermione, hoping that she was there. She was.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, HERMIONE!" I panted.  
  
"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" She asked, slightly concerned.  
  
"Ok? No, everything is not ok!!" Hermione looked worried. "EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL, PERFECT, AMAZING!" I sighed and collapsed on her bed.  
  
"He was there?"  
  
"Yes! It was amazing! He likes me, and has liked me ever since I started liking him! He was afraid to say anything, because of you, Ron, and Harry. And also because of our parents."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"Well, our families have been rivals for centuries. Both of us are purebloods, but his family is evil, and ours is good. One day, when we were about eight, our parents found out that we had been secret friends. His father and my father dueled. His father won, leaving my father dead. Ever since that day, we weren't allowed to see each other. I stopped thinking about him until I came to Hogwarts. But then I saw who he had become, not the same sweet boy I had known when we were young. He was mean, sly, evil, uncaring, exactly like his father. I hated him then. But last year, I noticed a chance in him, though however small. He stopped glaring at me, and even stopped calling me "Mudblood Lover". Then I asked him for help on a potions essay, and he helped, being ever so friendly. When our hands touched to pick up the quill I had dropped, we looked at each other, and then looked away. At that moment I knew. I knew that he was the same Draco I had known as a child. I knew that it was an act. At that moment I knew that I loved him. Or at least liked him. Oh, Hermione, what am I to do! How can I date him, with our families forbidding us to see each other? How can I not, knowing how he cares. What am I to do?" I stopped, feeling tears begin to form in my eyes.  
  
"Sounds like you care for him a great deal. Hun, you need to follow your heart. Listen to it carefully. Only it can tell you what to do in matters of love. If this is meant to be, it will work out. Talk to him about your fears. Maybe even write to your mother."  
  
"No, she would pull me out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Gryffindor. I don't want word of this getting to her, at least not yet. She would not take well to the idea. Promise me you won't say anything to anyone, not even Ron or Harry?"  
  
"I promise, but you'll have to tell them sooner or later. Especially Harry. He likes you a lot."  
  
I sighed. "I know he does. That's why I fear telling him. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't help how I feel." Just then I looked up, and saw Harry standing in the door, face red, and his eyes watering. 


	3. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP and I own the plot and some other characters! YAY! hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - Broken Hearts  
  
  
  
"Oh, my god. How much of that did you hear, Harry."  
  
He wiped the tear that had begun to fall from his eye. "Enough."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you." I felt tears building up in my eyes.  
  
"Why, Jo? Didn't you know that I like you? I've been giving you hints since last year."  
  
"It's not like I chose to meet someone else. It just happened. And honestly, Harry, I didn't have any idea until this year."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You didn't hear that part?"  
  
"No, I came in just in time to hear you say, 'At that moment I knew that I loved him.' I thought you meant me at first, but then you talked about not wanting to tell me or hurt me. I realized it wasn't me. Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know if I can tell you. You might kill him."  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm not that much of a jealous freak."  
  
"But Harry, you might."  
  
"Who, Joey?"  
  
I looked down, tears in my eyes. That was his special name for me. I thought that it was a special thing between two dear friends, just like a brother and a sister, but at that moment I realized it was because he loved me. "I can't tell you."  
  
He came up to me, tears in his eyes. "Please, tell me. I must know who it is. I don't want there to be secrets between us. I'll find out sooner or later. I'd prefer to hear it from you."  
  
I sighed, preparing for his reaction. "You sure you want to hear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry stood there before me, tears falling down his cheeks. "How could you? Not only is he a Slytherin, he's our worst enemy. How could you?" He looked away from me, disgusted. "I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong." He looked at me once more, eyes full of despair, and then turned and walked away, crashing into a very confused Ron.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
I burst into tears, running out of the room. "Let me explain." Hermione started, as I ran, vision blurred by tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I looked around the main hall. I saw no sign of her. I spotted Potter, Granger, and Weasel, but no Joana. Come to thing of it, Potter and Weasel looked quite upset. Maybe something had happened to her. I began to feel panicked. "Guys, I'm not hungry, I'll see you at the dorm later." With that I stood up and left.  
  
I walked out of the main hall, wondering where to look. "Malfoy?"  
  
I stopped, turning around to see where the voice was coming from. "Granger."  
  
"We've got a problem."  
  
"What, you and your stupid friends can't find the mudblood lover?"  
  
"Cut it out, Malfoy. I know your secret."  
  
"You."  
  
"Yes, Joana told me. Though she didn't expect that there would be someone listening."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It was Harry, Malfoy. She's pretty upset. She told me to tell you that she was in the tower, where you met with her earlier. If you care for her, leave her. Don't string her on. She'll only loose Harry. That will kill her. He's been like a brother to her since she got here. He is her best friend, she is closer to him than me. If you care for her, you know what to do." With that, she turned and walked back into the dining hall, leaving me standing there, stunned. What was I to do?  
  
I walked through the halls until I came across the entrance to the secret tower. I entered, not seeing her in the room. "Joana? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here," she mumbled.  
  
I looked around to see another room, adjacent to the room we were in earlier. There was a fireplace , a couch, and two chairs. She was curled up on the couch, holding a teddy bear. It was obvious that she had been crying, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks tear-stained. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, Draco!" She looked at me, eyes full of pain. I walked over to her and took her in my arms, letting her cry. At that moment, I knew that Hermione Granger was right. If I care for her, I have to let her go. I can't let myself come between her and Potter, a friend that she held so dear.  
  
"Joana, I can't do this."  
  
She looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
I sighed. "It's obvious to me that you care more about Potter than me. I can't stand the competition. I'm sorry." With that, I stood up and walked out of the room, not daring to look back. For if I did, she would see the tears that fell from my eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "DRACO! Don't leave!" I cried. But it was too late. He was already gone. I looked down at Lance, the teddy bear that Harry had given me for my birthday last year. "How could you do this to me?" I said to the bear. "I loved him, and because of your stupid feelings me, he left, thinking I cared more for you than him!" I through the teddy bear across the room and ran out of the room, consumed with rage.  
  
I ran until I reached the fat lady. "My, my, don't you look upset, my dear."  
  
"Caput Lupis," I said through gritted teeth.  
  
There he was, sitting with Hermione, still obviously upset. "I HATE YOU!" I shouted. "YES, HARRY, I HATE YOU!!! I don't know what the hell you said to him, but whatever you said, it worked. He left me, Harry! YES, HE LEFT ME! WHY? Because he couldn't stand to compete with you! I HATE YOU!" With that, I turned and stormed out of the common room, locking myself up in my room.  
  
*Back in the Common Room*  
  
Harry sat there, looking bewildered. "Mione? What did you say to him?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's Bullshit, and you know it."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I told him that id he really cared about her, he would leave her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I knew she would lose you if she stayed with him. I knew that it would be more than she could bear to lose you as a friend."  
  
"He listened to you? Why?"  
  
"I think he really does care for her. Maybe he even loves her."  
  
"Harry froze. "Oh, my God. What have I done?" With that he stood up and walked out of the common room, into the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was walking through the hallway, my world shattered. I knew that it was the only thing I could do, however, for I knew, in my heart that I loved her. I've loved her since we were children, though was unable to admit it. I hated my father for killing hers, and I hated that I couldn't see her. That is what made me so bitter, so mean, so cruel. But when I saw her my first year at Hogwarts, something inside me changed. But when she became instant friends with Potter, Granger, and Weasel, I knew I had no chance. So, I decided to remain bitter, mean, and cruel to that group of friends.  
  
"Malfoy!" My thoughts were interrupted by a male voice. I turned, and saw who it was.  
  
"What do you want, Potter? You've got your girl. Leave me alone."  
  
"I can't leave you alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You really care for her, don't you?"  
  
"Why are you talking to me? You hate me, remember? And why would I answer your stupid questions anyway?"  
  
"I. well. You don't have to answer, Malfoy. But I wanted to tell you that I realized something."  
  
"Why do I care, Potter?"  
  
"You will, if you let me finish. It concerns someone we both love, very much."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Ok. When I saw how hurt she was that you left her, it nearly killed me. She told me she hated me. She thought I said something to you, though we both know it was Hermione." Harry stopped and sighed. "Listen Mal. Draco, I love her too much to see her in pain. Please, go back to her, tell her how you truly feel. Don't let her waste away, please. I'm willing to let go of her, just to see her happy." He stopped and looked at me, tears in his eyes.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Why are you doing this, Potter?"  
  
He looked at me, tears falling down his cheeks. "Because I love her." With that, he turned and walked away, heading towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
A/N AWWW isn't that sweet. hehehe. anyways, chapter 4 will be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!*gets down on knees and begs* more soon! Bye! Love ya all! ( 


	4. Letting Go

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Letting Go  
  
I was lying in my room, cursing Harry Potter. DAMN HIM! How could he do this to me! I found love, and he knew it. And he had to go a ruin it for me. I hate him. I never want to see him again. EVER! If he comes near me I'll. I'll. well, I don't know what I'll do, but I will do something.  
  
"Jo?"  
  
"Go away, Harry."  
  
"Jo, this is important. I talked to Draco, and he knows what happened. Please, let me talk to you."  
  
"No, thank you Mr. Potter. I'm not interested."  
  
"You can be so stubborn sometimes, Jo. Seriously, this is good for you. Please. Let me explain what happened."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"If you don't let me in, ill come in my self."  
  
"You can't. I charmed the door."  
  
Next thing I knew, Harry came in, closing the door and locking it. "I have something to say to you, and you are going to listen."  
  
I lay there, in shock, not moving. I just nodded. "Hermione is the one who talked to him, not me. She told him that if he really cared for you, he would leave you. She told him that because she thought you would lose me by staying with him. And so, he left you. Because he cares for you. When I realized what had happened, I ran out looking for him. I knew I had to talk to him. I found him, and I told him to find you, to tell you how he feels. I told him that I was letting you go. I want to see you happy. Please, don't stay angry with me. Please, let us be friends. I can't bear to lose you."  
  
I saw tears running down his cheek. At that moment I knew that he had done something so painful that it tore him up. But he did it to make me happy. He loved me, and I hurt him. "Oh, Harry!" I threw my arms around him in a tight hug. "Why did you do that Harry? Why do you let yourself hurt?"  
  
"Because I love you." He started to sob. I held him close.  
  
"Harry, I love you too. but not in the way you love me. Can you accept that?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." We sat there crying, sobbing, and holding each other. We stayed this way for several minutes, not moving, just crying. Then we heard someone clear his or her throat. It was Hermione.  
  
"Jo, Malfoy is waiting outside the common room. He says he needs to talk to you."  
  
I looked into Harry's eyes. He nodded and kissed me on the lips, a soft sweet kiss. As I got up to leave, I heard him whisper, "Good-bye, my love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wrung my hands nervously, hoping she would come. My heart skipped a beat as she walked through the portrait hole. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi." We stood there in silence. "Joana, I'm sorry."  
  
She ran to me, crying, and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight. Then she slapped me. "Don't you ever do that again! I felt my world fall apart, Draco. I don't want it without you."  
  
I put my finger on her lips and looked deep into her eyes. "Don't worry, baby, that will never happen." I kissed her then, deeply and passionately, with all the love I felt in my heart. She tasted wonderful, and she felt so right in my arms. I was complete.  
  
When the kiss ended, she looked at me. "I want to tell everyone. I don't care who knows. Let them think what they want. All I know is that I'm happy here with you, and nothing can change that."  
  
I smiled. "Ok, let's tell everyone. Just not our parents. not yet."  
  
"Agreed. Telling our parents right now would be a bad idea. They would kill us." She sighed, looking somewhat unhappy.  
  
"It will be ok. It will work out," I said, holding her chin and looking into her eyes. "As long as we are together, nothing can come between us, not even my father and your mother."  
  
She nodded, holding me close. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long have you liked me, honestly?"  
  
I smiled. "Since we were children."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She smiled, contented. "I have to finish my homework. Meet me here tomorrow morning and we can walk to breakfast together."  
  
"Ok." I kissed her, and then I turned and walked away, heading to my own dorm, knowing that I would sleep well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jo? What was that about?" I turned to see Ginny Weasley standing behind me.  
  
"Oh, well. If you must know, Draco and I are dating." I almost burst out laughing when I saw her reaction.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! YOU AND MALFOY!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!? THAT GIT?!?!"  
  
I sighed. "Yes, Ginny. We are. He's really not so bad once you get to know him. He really is nice."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok. whatever you say." She was shaking her head as she walked back into the common room.  
  
As I walked in, everyone stared at me. "Yes, everyone. I'm dating Draco Malfoy. I don't care what you guys think, because he cares about me, and he is sweet to me. I'm happy and that's all that matters." With that I turned around and walked into my room, Hermione's eyes filled with laughter.  
  
"It's good to see you happy, Jo. I'm happy for you." She smiled at me, and I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of my Draco.  
  
A/N Sorry so short! Chapter 5 coming soon. promise it will be longer!! Please review! 


	5. Loving Him

A/N here's yet again another chapter! It's a little fluffy, but oh well. gives you a little bit of background on the past relationship of Draco and Joana. Hope you like! R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Same old stuff, yada yada yada  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Loving Him  
  
It's been over a month, and the whole school knows. At first, everyone was flabbergasted that someone such as Draco Malfoy could date someone like me, Joana Amatoria. But eventually, everyone got used to it. The name-calling stopped, and so did most of the evil glares.  
  
"Jo?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Malfoy's outside the door, waiting for you."  
  
I put the finishing touches on my muggle make-up, and smiled. "Ok, Mione. I'll be right there."  
  
As I walked through the portrait hole, I saw him standing there, His face almost glowing. I walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on the forehead. "Hi, precious."  
  
I smiled at his nickname for me. "Hi, sweetie."  
  
He offered his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
I smiled again, taking his arm. "Yes, we shall."  
  
We walked together, in silence, to the main hall. When we got there, he faced me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Until later, my love." He turned and walked over to his table.  
  
"Jo! Over here!" Harry yelled. Harry, how wonderful he was. He has since accepted the fact that I am dating Draco. Maybe he has even stopped loving me. Who knows, but he and I have become closer than ever in the past month.  
  
I walked to him and hugged him. He kissed me a kiss on the cheek. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"  
  
He smiled. I think they are snogging back at the dorm." He laughed at my surprised expression. "They think no one knows they are together. But it's obvious to me. The way they look at each other. It's the same way you and Draco look at each other." He smiled again. "The way I used to look at you."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry."  
  
He touched my face. "It's in the past. I'm over it. I've moved on. I also know that someday something will happen and you will be mine. That's what keeps me going."  
  
I sighed. "Harry, what am I going to do with you?" I laughed.  
  
He smiled devilishly, "Well." I punched him playfully in the arm, and both of us collapsed in laughter.  
  
Before Draco and I started dating, I was afraid that I would lose this, and that we would lose the respect of out classmates. We did, for a while, but eventually the Gryffindor's came around, seeing how good he is to me. Though most Slytherin's came around, there are still some that don't accept us. The teachers are thrilled, two of the school's smartest students dating. Hermione, Draco, and I are constantly battling for the top grades.  
  
"Hey, Jo? Are you staying here for Christmas or are you going home?"  
  
"I'm staying here. Mum is going to visit my uncle in America."  
  
"I've always wondered about your family, but you've never gone into great detail with me about it. What happened to your father?"  
  
I sighed. "Harry, it's a long story. I don't want to get into it here. Can we go to the tower?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let me just go tell Draco what I'm doing. I'll meet you at the door, ok? Wait for me?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
I walked over to Draco, sensing some angry looks, but, then again, I'm used to them by now. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. He turned around and kissed me. "Hi, love. What's up?"  
  
"Harry and I are going for a walk. He's been asking questions about my past, and I figured now is the time to tell him, with Hermione and Ron not around. Hermione knows, so I'm sure Ron knows. Come to the tower when you're done here. That's where Harry and I will be."  
  
He looked at me, slightly frowning. "Are you sure you're ready to talk about it with him? Talking with me about it is a little different. We experienced it together."  
  
I smiled, kissing him on the nose. "I'm ready. He has a right to know, you know. It'll make him understand us better."  
  
"Ok, precious. I'll be up in about an hour."  
  
"Ok. See you then." With that he kissed me, and I walked to the door where Harry was waiting for me. He offered his arm, and I took it. "Harry, are you sure you want to hear all of this?"  
  
"Yes. You know my history, and I want to know yours."  
  
"Ok." We walked to the tower, arm in arm, silently.  
  
When we got to the tower, we sat on the couch, me leaning on him, as we do so much in the common room. (I know, I have a boyfriend, but Harry is like a brother. It's harmless. Draco has seen us like this). I took a deep breath. "Ok, so what do you want to know?"  
  
"What happened to your father?"  
  
"My father is dead. He was killed by someone that my mother and I will always hate."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"What?"  
  
I sighed. "Our families have been feuding for centuries. One day, when I was about four or five, Draco and I met, becoming instant friends. We knew that our families hated each other, so we met in secret. When we were eight, our fathers found out that we had been secret friends. Draco's father challenged my father to a duel. My father accepted. Draco's father won, leaving my father dead. Draco and I were devastated. His father and my mother had to pull us apart. We didn't want to let go of each other. After that, my mother and I moved to muggle London. We've lived there since, using very little magic." I looked at Harry watching me, tears in both of our eyes.  
  
"You loved each other then, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I loved him as a child. I forced myself to stop after my father died. I forced myself to forget. Then, when I saw him here, all the memories came back, overwhelming me. I had a spark of hope. Then I saw what he had become, just like his father. I hated him then. But last year, I had another spark of hope. He started acting more civil towards me. Almost human. He helped me with a potions essay. He was so kind, so gentle. The Draco I had known as a child. At that moment I knew that I loved him like I did then. At that moment I realized that the jackass we knew was an act. He told me that day made him bitter, and turned him into the boy that we had known. But when I came back into his life he felt a small ray of hope. It wasn't until last year that it became reality to him. When we started talking, our worlds changed. It made my fathers death mean something." I stopped, tears in my eyes. "Harry, now do you understand why I chose him?"  
  
He wiped a tear from his eye and looked at me. "Yes, Joey, now I understand. But you do know that if anything happens, I will be here for you, and I will always love you." He hugged me tight  
  
"I know, Harry, I know." I looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway, looking at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I love you," he mouthed to me. 


	6. Losing Innocence

A/N: Hey! Sorry this is so short, but it seemed like a good place to end it... Please review!!! And Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is the best movie ever! *sigh* Can't wait to see it again for the 3rd time this weekend! Well, chapter 7 will be up soon! Please read and review! I could really use some feedback to know if people like the story... I want at least 10 reviews before I update! Okies... hafta go now!!!  
  
oh, and this chapter is a little nc17ish... so for those people who don't like that, then skip it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Losing Innocence  
  
Harry saw that Joana's eyes went from him to the doorway. "Oh, hi, Malfoy." He kissed her on the cheek. "It seems you heard part of that. I'll leave you two to talk. I have to get ready for Quidditch practice anyway.  
  
"Bye Harry." Joana said  
  
"Bye, Potter."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I kissed her gently at first, then more urgently. She kissed me back, full of love. Had she seen what I had just said? She broke the kiss looking into my teary eyes with her beautiful tearful eyes. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you mean that?"  
  
"Yes." I kissed her forehead, holding her face in my hands. "I love you, Joana Amatoria. I love you with all my heart."  
  
She began to cry softly. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy," she whispered. My lips met hers, and we kissed, gently, lovingly at first. But then, I deepened the kiss. I kissed her passionately, urgently, as if she would disappear if I didn't. My hands caressed her body, touching her, feeling her curves. She was beautiful, and she was mine.  
  
The kissing became intense, our bodies on fire with passion, touching each other. I began to unbutton her shirt, kissing her neck. She moaned softly. I finished unbuttoning her shirt, taking it off, marveling at her beauty. I reached behind her back to unhook her bra. I looked at her, my eyes questioning hers. "Is this ok?"  
  
She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Yes. I'm ready."  
  
I took off her bra and kissed my way down her neck to her chest. I took one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. She moaned in pleasure. My lips sought hers, and they when they joined I felt as though I would explode from the pleasure.  
  
She began to unbutton my shirt, taking it off. She began to kiss my neck moving down my chest, nibbling on my stomach. I couldn't believe the pleasure I felt from this. She moved back up to my neck, biting and sucking. She stopped and looked at me, giggling. "I couldn't help it. I had to mark you, tell the world that you are mine."  
  
I smiled. "That's fine." I growled, and began to suck and bite at her neck, hoping to leave a bigger mark than she left on me. When I was satisfied, I backed away and looked at her, in awe of her beauty. I could barely believe, even after the past month of her being with me.  
  
I moved my hands to her skirt, pulling it down, leaving just her cute pink panties on. I moved myself down to her feet, kissing them, then moving up her leg. She was trembling. I looked at her again. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I didn't need anymore coaxing. She helped me to undo my pants and pull them down. I then positioned myself over her, moving slowly inside her. I felt a little bit of resistance, so I pushed gently. "Ow!" she cried.  
  
I kissed her softly. "I'm sorry, my love. It will feel better soon."  
  
I began to move in and out of her, slow and gentle at first, but then I lost all control. I moved in and out hard and fast, growling like an animal. All the while she screamed in pleasure. As our climaxes came, I looked at her. "Look at me," I commanded her. Her eyes met mine. "I love you, Joana."  
  
"I love you too, Draco." And suddenly my body began to quiver and shake violently as my climax came. I collapsed on top of her. I had never felt anything so amazing in my life. Sure, I'd slept with several of the Slytherin sluts, but they were nothing compared to my Joana. She made it feel complete, wonderful. I began to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt my body relax as my climax ended. Never before had I experienced such a feeling. I began to cry with joy. "Draco, that was amazing."  
  
He smiled through his tears. "Yes, it was, my precious angel." He kissed my forehead, holding me close.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
I felt his smile. "I love you too."  
  
He reached over and grabbed his robe and my robe, pulling them over us like a blanket. He put his arms around me protectively and we started to doze. Suddenly I felt something strange in my abdomen. A little flutter. I couldn't explain it. It was strange. I decided not to mention it. Soon enough, sleep came.  
  
*A little while later*  
  
"Wake up, precious."  
  
I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was his smiling face. I smiled at him. "Hi, love."  
  
"It's almost time for dinner. We've been asleep most of the day." As he said that, I sat up rather quickly. He smirked at me. "You might want these." He tossed my clothes over to me. I turned a lovely shade of scarlet.  
  
"Thanks." I muttered, putting my clothes back on.  
  
He kissed me softly, and then stood up. "I have to go to the dungeons for a bit. I'll meet you at dinner." He strode out of the room.  
  
I sat there for a minute, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Part of me couldn't believe that I had given myself to him. I wasn't sure that I was ready, though at the time it seemed right. Then I remembered. We hadn't used anything. I sat there, dumbfounded. Of all the stupid things in the world to do. Sure, it was wonderful, but I had a feeling I would soon live to regret the decision I made today. Though I know I can't turn back. I sighed. "I guess I'd better go back to the common room," I said to myself. I stood up, taking one last look at the room where innocence was lost. Then I walked out. 


	7. Not Without Consequence

A/N: Here's Chapter 7! My writer's block is GONE! Yippie! *does a little dance* Well, enough jabbering. here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Same old stuff.. .don't own them. well, except Joana...  
  
Chapter 7: Not Without Consequence  
  
It has been over a month since my encounter with Draco, and he has been doting and wonderful. He hasn't pushed me to sleep with him again, because I think he sensed my discomfort with him for a few days afterwards.  
  
"Jo? Hello? Earth to Jo?" I looked at Hermione who had interrupted my thoughts  
  
"Sorry. I was off in another world."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You just missed everything I said?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Geez, see if I pour out my soul to you again."  
  
"Oh, Mione, I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"What's wrong, Mione?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "It's Ron. I really like him a lot."  
  
"Ok, so what's bad about that?"  
  
"Well, I don't think he likes me the same way I like him."  
  
"Oh, come on, Mione! He likes you so much! You see the way he looks at you! And he can barely keep his hands off you!"  
  
"That's the problem. I think he's just in our relationship for the physical aspect of it. He is always wanting to make out, and never wanting to talk. I think he doesn't like me very much at all."  
  
"Come on. He DOES like you. If you're so worried why don't you just sit down and talk with him. Force him to talk. Don't let him kiss you until you talk. And, if for some reason, he really doesn't like you the same way you like him, break it off now, before you become too attached. It's only been a month or so."  
  
"Ok, I guess." She sighed. Then she looked at me closely. "Jo, what's wrong? You look like you have the world on your shoulders or something."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"That's bull, and you know it. Come on. Tell me."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Hermione stood up, wand in hand, pointed towards the door and mumbled some quiet words. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's bothering you."  
  
I sighed. How could I tell Hermione about what happened with Draco a month ago? She would lecture me and possibly say something to Pomfrey. How could I tell her that I thought that I just might be carrying Draco's child. She would go absolutely crazy. "You'll totally freak out."  
  
"I will not. Now tell me."  
  
"Only if you promise not to tell another soul."  
  
"Ok, I promise."  
  
I took in a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Well, about a month ago, I lost my virginity."  
  
"So, what's so bad about that?"  
  
"Well, when we slept together, Draco and I, we, um, well, we, um, didntuseanyprotection."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We didn't use any protection."  
  
"WHAT?!?! Are you STUPID?!?!?!"  
  
"Stop yelling. No, I'm not stupid. We just hadn't planned on letting things get that far. It just happened, and we didn't think about that."  
  
"Did you feel anything weird later on?"  
  
"Well, yes. I felt a little flutter in my stomach later that evening."  
  
Hermione gasped. "You don't think...?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"We have to get you to Pomfrey now! If you're pregnant you need special care!"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Joana Alexia Amatoria! You need to get to the hospital wing NOW!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
A knock came at the door. "Is everything ok in there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione and I said at the same time.  
  
"Ok, then. Joey, Draco's here to see you."  
  
Hermione looked at me. "You need to tell him."  
  
"I will, just not yet."  
  
"If you don't tell him by the weekend, I'm going to make you tell him."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Let me out."  
  
Hermione waved her wand, and I walked over to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut.  
  
Harry looked at me, concerned. "You ok, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok, well if you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well, have fun with Draco." He gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I will." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I could instantly tell that something was wrong as Joana walked out of the portrait hole. Her entire body was tense and I could almost see fear in her features. I ran up to her and embraced her. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
She tensed up. "Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
I could tell she was lying. Something was obviously very wrong. The Joana I knew and loved wouldn't lie to me. I was going to find out what was wrong, and I wouldn't do anything else until I did. "That's bull."  
  
"Funny, Hermione said the same thing, but Harry seemed to believe it."  
  
"That's because Harry's exhausting himself and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team with practice four times every single day. He's too tired to notice how upset you really are."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
I took her face in my hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I want you to tell me that you're fine and that nothing's wrong while looking me in the eyes."  
  
She closed her eyes. "I can't," she whispered.  
  
"We're going for a walk. I want you to tell me what's going on, and we aren't going to do anything until you tell me. I don't care if we have to sit in the tower for years. You are going to tell me what's wrong. It's not healthy for you to keep things bottled up like this."  
  
"I can't tell you, Dray."  
  
"Yes you can." It was absolutely killing me to see her like this. I loved her too much to see her in this kind of pain.  
  
"I could tell you, but then you'd walk away from me and never come back."  
  
Oh, God. She's cheated on me with Harry. "Tell me."  
  
She tore her face away from me. "Draco, this is the hardest thing in the world for me to tell you. Do you remember what we did a month ago?"  
  
Here it comes. "Yes."  
  
"Well, do you remember what we didn't use?"  
  
Ok, now I'm confused. What is she talking about? Oh, my God. We didn't use any protection. "Protection," I whispered.  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, you're...?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I am."  
  
I let out a small sigh of relief. Thank God she didn't cheat on me. 


End file.
